The Cave
by donttouch
Summary: Tony, Gibbs and McGee goes to recreate a crimescene, while there it starts raining and they retreat into a cave. What can possibly go wrong? TIBBS SLASH! R&R .. Now COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Tony stood on the cave floor and looked up, dressed in a black t-shirt and black sweats. They were recreating a past crime-scene. Gibbs, McGee and Tony were the only ones there and had packed a tent, sleepingbags, and when it had started raining they had gathered a lot of firewood and retreated to inside the cave. Ziva had unfortunatly broken her leg and could not come with them. Abby had started talking about a lot of tests and Ducky had told them that his old legs wouldn't carry him that far. Palmer had said nothing, but started sweating when Gibbs eyed him.

"I kinda like this place" Tony said, "It's nice"

"It's nature" Gibbs said, "It's supposed to be nice, now help me move this rock" Gibbs said. Tony helped him push a huge rock to the side and it revealed several small rocks. "Perfect" Gibbs smirked as he collected the small rocks and placed them in a circle. Then he started the fire since the heat of the day was long gone and they were all wet. McGee was looking the other way and Tony squeezed Gibbs's hand. Gibbs squeeed back.

Two years ago to this day, the elevator had jolted, sending Gibbs flying at Tony and their lips had met. Neither man had let go of the other and from that day, Tony was Gibbs's, no matter what. Tony and Gibbs even wore golden rings to prove it, and when someone asked about the rings, they said it was just there. No need for anyone to know anything.

"I can't find my PDA" McGee said.

"We're miles from civilization Probie, you don't need your PDA" Tony said and grinned, he liked spending time in nature as long as it was with Gibbs. "Besides, I got a really cool book I brought with me" Tony said and pulled up McGee's book, "Deep Six, ever heard of it?" Tony teased. McGee's face flushed deep red. "Maybe I can read some parts out loud to you" Tony teased until Gibbs smacked him in the back of the head. "Shutting up now Boss" Tony said and laid the book down next to the fire. The three men proceeded to roll out their sleeping bags and open their lunches.

"I'm starving" Tony said, "I can't wait to see what G..ina packed for me" Tony said, quickly catching himself. Gibbs had made his lunch and had packed extra food for them both in Tony's backpack.

"New girlfriend?" McGee asked. Tony nodded and stole a look in Gibbs's direction. Gibbs looked right back at him when he saw McGee was too busy looking at his own food. "How long've you been dating?" McGee asked. "Must be serious if you let her cook food in your kitchen, last time I tried that you almost shot me" McGee said around a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, it's pretty serious if you ask me" Tony said, but he never let the grin break out. He saw Gibbs's lip twitch and swallowed the food in his mouth, "Good cook, even brought out the garlic" Tony mumbled as he took another bite. The three were silent for a while, listening to the rain drumming away outside the warmth of the cave, watching the light play across stone because of the fire going.

"I'm going to search for me PDA again" McGee said and got up. Tony dropped his lunch and jumped up, pushing McGee violently away. "What the.." McGee landed flat on his ass, and Gibbs was standing in an instant, but it was already too late, Tony lay sprawled on the cave floor, blood running down the side of his head, a blood splattered rock laying next to his head.

"Holy shit" McGee said.

Holy shit indeed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Did you like? I've had this Idea for a while, but I was unsure how to write it. Would really help with some reviews :)

Disclaimer: All hail DPB.


	2. Wake up Tony

Gibbs knelt down by Tony's side and found the pulse beating strong against his fingers. He proceeded to pull out his flashlight and open Tony's eyes one by one.

"His pupils are sluggish, real sluggish, but at least they're reacting" Gibbs said and sighed, "We need something to stabilize his neck" Gibbs said and looked around, "McGee, go grab a.. McGee!" Gibbs growled and snapped his fingers at McGee. McGee got up quickly.

"Yes Boss?" McGee said.

"Go into my packpack and get me the wool sweater" Gibbs said. McGee found it and handed it to Gibbs who tied it around Tony's neck. "It'll only be until we get him moved closer to that fire, we need to keep him warm and calm" Gibbs said, "got it?" he asked. McGee nodded. "You take his feet and I'll take his head" Gibbs said. Once again, McGee simply nodded and went to Tony's feet. Gibbs grabbed under Tony's arms until he had his hands placed behind Tony's head. "Ready?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" McGee said.

"We go on three... one... two.. three" Gibbs said and they lifted Tony's limp form. They carried him to his sleepingbag and carefully lay him down. Gibbs removed the sweater and felt for the pulse again. Still strong, still there. "Good" Gibbs said to himself.

"He pushed me out of the way of that rock...even though he knew he'd get hurt.. why'd he do that, he could've yelled get out of the way or something but instead he pushed me" McGee said to noone in particular. Gibbs sighed and rubbed a hand across his face.

"He's your friend McGee, you figure it out" Gibbs growled and turned back to Tony. He patted Tony's chin softly. "Tony, I need you to wake up now, come on" Gibbs said. Nothing. Gibbs patted a little harder. "Come on Tony, wake up now" Gibbs said. A little harder. "Tony damnit, you wake up now or I'll kick your sorry ass in the ring later" Gibbs growled. That seemed to do the trick. Tony groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to roll over on his side, but Gibbs held him firmly in place and his neck straight. "Tony, I need you to lay still, can you do that for me?" Gibbs asked, but Tony didn't seem to hear him. "Tony, I need you to lay still, can you do that or do I need to have McGee restrain you?" Gibbs asked again. No response. "McGee, grab his shoulders, I need to keep him from twisting his neck" Gibbs ordered.

"Right Boss" McGee said and pinned Tony to the floor. He didn't like it, but it had to be done. Gibbs knelt by Tony's head, and kept Tony still as Tony groaned again.

"Tony, wake up damnit" Gibbs growled. It seemed like forever until Tony's eyes fluttered open and Tony took in his surroundings. "Do you know you're name?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony" Tony drawled.

"Full name" Gibbs growled.

"Anthony Michael DiNozzo Junior" Tony said, "Whazgoingon?" he drawled, eyes shutting again. Gibbs patted Tony's chin.

"No going to sleep until you answer all my questions!" Gibbs growled.

"Okaydokay Jet" Tony mumbled. Gibbs froze and cast a worried glance in McGee's direction before shaking the thoughts out of his head. Tony mattered more than some stupid reputation. "Sleepy" Tony mumbled.

"What day is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Monday" Tony said. It was wednesday.

"Want to try that again?" Gibbs asked. They were silent for a while and Gibbs suddenly feared that Tony had disappeared into oblivion again.

"Wednesday" Tony finally said. Gibbs let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "President is George W Bush junior" Tony continued. "What happened?" Tony asked, looking up into Gibbs's face.

"You pushed McGee out of the way and a rock hit you in the head" Gibbs said, "I don't know if your neck is hurt, but I don't want to take any chances" he continued, "Can you wriggle your toes for me?" Gibbs asked. Tony did. "Lift your legs for me?" Gibbs asked. Tony did. "Arms?" Gibbs asked. Tony wriggled his fingers and then lifted his arms. "That'll have to do, any nausea?" Gibbs asked.

"Heaps" Tony replied. "But I'm mostly sleepy" Tony mumbled, already succumbing to the darkness within.

"Go to sleep Tony" Gibbs said, and before he had a chance to think, he was running his hand through his lovers hair. "We'll wake him in an hour, see if you can't find our radios" Gibbs said. He didn't feel like leaving Tony just now, he wanted to sit there and run his hand through Tony's hair forever, but eventually he lifted his head. McGee was going through his backpack with frightening speed and Gibbs smirked. McGee was a good man.

"Can't find them Boss" McGee said, "It's like they disappeared" he explained when Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Damnit" Gibbs sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Did you like it? Seriously, I tried my best :)

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	3. Marry me

_"I got something for you Jet" Tony said and placed a package on the table. Gibbs eyed it with suspicion. "Open it, it's not a bomb, promise" Tony said and rolled his eyes. Gbbs reached for the package and opened it, inside was a tiny box, and before he could grab it, Tony did. Tony knelt in front of Gibbs. "Leroy jethro Gibbs, if, sometime in the future, men are allowed to marry men, would you marry me?" Tony asked and opened the box. One golden ring lay inside it, and Gibbs noticed Tony had a ring on his own finger. Gibbs grabbed the ring and placed it on his finger. "I'll take that as a yes then" Tony grinned. _

"You do that" Gibbs said and kissed him. 

_End Flashback_

Gibbs looked Tony over to make sure there were no other injuries and felt Tony's forehead. Tony was cold and clammy to the touch and Gibbs sighed.

"He's getting shocky" Gibbs said and picked up his sleeping bag. Gibbs opened it and placed it over Tony, tucking him in. "We got to keep him warm" he said to himself.

"I could go for help?" McGee asked. Gibbs paused in what he was doing and looked at him. "I mean, I know where we walked and everything, so I could go back for help? It's raining and everything but I'll make it" McGee said.

"It took us two days to get up here McGee" Gibbs said, "It'll take you two days to get down" he said, "and two days for you to bring back help, for all I know Tony could die in that period of time. We need to stay here tonight, and we'll move tomorrow" Gibbs said and pulled the sleepingbag closer around Tony. "How long's it been?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh..one hour" McGee said. Gibbs shook Tony's shoulder but got no response. He shook a little harder and Tony's head lolled limply to the side. Gibbs cursed and opened Tony's eyes. "What's happening?" McGee asked.

"I'm not a doctor!" Gibbs growled, "But I know that him not responding isn't a good thing" Gibbs said. "Come on Tony, I need you to blink and wake up!" Gibbs said. Tony's eyes remained open. Gibbs cursed again and closed Tony's eyes.

"What're we going to do?" McGee asked.

"I don't know!" Gibbs growled. McGee wisely shut up. "Come on come on come ooon DiNozzo, open your eyes for me" Gibbs said as he patted Tony's chin. "It's breakfast time" Gibbs tried. Nothing. "I swear that if you don't open your eyes right now I'll make you ride the desk for six months" Gibbs growled. That earned a groan from Tony. Tony's arms came up and he tried swatting away Gibbs's hand. "Finally" Gibbs said. McGee blew out a breath. "Tony, can you hear me?" Gibbs asked. Tony groaned. "Not good enough, now open your eyes" Gibbs said. Tony's eyes fluttered open and he looked into Gibbs's eyes.

"Hi Jet" Tony said, "Morning already?" he asked.

"Just wanted to check if you were okay Tony, remember where we are?" Gibbs asked, not caring that Tony had blown their cover to smithereens.

"Home" Tony mumbled, eyes closing.

"Don't close your eyes, and we're not home Tony, remember where we are?" Gibbs asked as he patted Tony's chin. Tony's eyes opened again, sluggishly darting around until the once again found Gibbs's eyes.

"Not home?" Tony asked. Gibbs chuckled. "Right.. cave" Tony mumbled.

"Good" Gibbs said as Tony's eyes closed. "Open your eyes Tony" Gibbs said. Nothing. Tony was again unconcious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Did you like this chapter?

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	4. PDA

It was one o'clock in the morning when Gibbs's eyes snapped open, as did McGee's. It was only the tiniest of sounds, but it was a sound nontheless. Tony was sitting up and holding his head, blinking hard.

"My head really hurts" Tony said. Gibbs sat up and threw another stick into the fire.

"I can imagine" Gibbs said.

"I'm queesy" Tony said, "I think I need to throw up somewhere" he muttered.

"Hold on, I'll help you" Gibbs said and got up. He stretched his sore back and was surprised when McGee turned up on the other side of Tony. "Let's get him up and to the entrance" Gibbs said. Without a word they grabbed under one arm each and hoisted Tony up on his feet. Tony swayed dangerously and Gibbs took most of Tony's weight, making him almost lose his balance. McGee managed to help him just in time.

"I don't feel so good" Tony mumbled and almost fell if it hadn't been for McGee and Gibbs holding him up.

"He's really out of it" McGee said.

"I know" Gibbs replied as they struggled their way to the cave's entrance. "There's no need for you to see this" he said to McGee and McGee nodded. It was commonly known that if someone hurled in front of McGee, he would hurl too. McGee stepped away and Gibbs held Tony up while Tony puked all over the place. Gibbs looked away until he heard Tony dry heave. It went on for about five minutes.

"Done" Tony panted, "Where are we?" he asked as Gibbs pulled him upright and he swayed dangeorusly until McGee flung Tony's arm over his shoulder.

"You don't remember?" Gibbs asked.

"Nice cave" Tony mumbled as they helped him inside and down onto his sleepingbag again. Tony sighed, "I remember now.. I think" he said after a short while of silence. Gibbs looked at McGee who looked back.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Something about a rock" Tony mumbled as his eyes drifted shut.

"He's really out of it" McGee said. Gibbs sighed and rubbed a hand across his face and nodded. "What do we do?" McGee asked.

"I don't know" Gibbs said and looked at Tony. "I don't know"

_Flashback: _

"Waow.. you really don't know what to do do you?" Tony asked, tracing a finger up Gibbs's arm.

"No, I don't know what to do" Gibbs said, voice holding anger.

"Maybe I can help you with thinking" Tony said.

"I don't need any help!" Gibbs growled. Tony held up his hands in mock defeat.

"I'm just saying, you don't know what it is and I do, so if you want my help I'll be right here" Tony said and sat down on the bottom step of the stairs.

"I know what it is" Gibbs said, and Tony snickered, "I DO know what it is Tony, it's one of those.. those.. thing.. gidgets that McGee has" Gibbs said.

"It's called gadgets" Tony said and stood up, "It's a PDA Jet" 

_End flashback._

"Damn PDA" Gibbs mumbled under his breath. McGee wisely said nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: A little humor here and there just to loosen you up :D Merry Christmas everyone :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	5. Missing

Gibbs watched McGee sleep. The young man had fallen asleep about half an hour after Tony had thrown up. Gibbs sighed and looked over at Tony. He got up and sat down next to Tony, shaking the younger man's shoulder. Tony blinked and opened his eyes, looking straight at Gibbs.

"Hi" Gibbs whispered.

"Hi" Tony whispered back.

"How're you feeling?" Gibbs asked.

"Like a rock hit me in the head" Tony replied, making Gibbs chuckle. Tony turned his head slightly and saw McGee sleeping. "I guess I know why I'm awake now.. got any Aspirin?" Tony asked as he turned his head back, setting off the thirty drummers that had taken residence in his head. Gibbs ran a hand through Tony's hair. "Kiss?" Tony asked. Gibbs smirked, leant down, and kissed Tony. When he pulled back he ruffled Tony's hair.

"Glad to see you're feeling better" Gibbs said with a smirk, "Though I have to say it tasted a little like lunch" Gibbs said.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Tony said and let his eyes close. Gibbs kept running his hand through Tony's hair. Tony was definetly doing a little better, they would be able to move the next day even though Tony would need a lot of help. Gibbs smirked, and noticed a movement out of his eye. McGee.

"Good morning McGee" Gibbs said.

"Uhm.. uh.. ah... m..morning Boss" McGee replied and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked.

"To take a leak.. Boss" McGee said and fled the scene. Gibbs sighed, McGee definetly knew about him and Tony now. He would have to have a talk with him. Gibbs got up and walked to the cave's entrance, standing next to McGee. Both men just stood there, taking a leak, saying nothing for a couple of seconds. "Are you two really gay?" McGee blurted out when he was finally done and had tucked himself back in. "Because it doesn't bother me, it's just weird since you're my boss and Tony's my friend" McGee continued. "And I won't tell anyone" he finished as he looked at Gibbs. Gibbs ran a hand through his own hair and looked at McGee.

"We're.. together" Gibbs said.

"And the rings, they're for you two right?" McGee asked. Gibbs nodded. "That's uh.. never mind" McGee said and blushed. He had been about to say cute, and didn't want to end up dead right now. "Thanks for telling me" McGee said and looked up into intense ice blue eyes.

"No problem, thanks for not telling anyone else" Gibbs said.

"No problem" McGee smiled as he walked back into the cave. The smile faded fast as he approached the fireplace.

Tony was missing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!! How's THAT people?

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	6. Things that go bump on the floor

"Tony?" McGee asked. No response. "Boss?" McGee shouted. Gibbs came inside. "Did Tony come to you?" McGee asked.

"No" Gibbs said and scanned the cave with trained investigator eyes, "He can't have gone too far" Gibbs said and picked up his flashlight, shining it further into the cave. "Tony!" he said loudly, listening to the name echoing through the cave. "We take one side of the cave each, check EVERYTHING" Gibbs growled.

"Yes Boss" McGee said and nodded at the same time before they started moving, both checking every little rock for any sign of Tony.

"Damnit Tony" Gibbs cursed under his breath, "Why'd you have to scare me like this huh?" he whispered. Because Tony really scared him when he disappeared. He had done it once before, and Gibbs had nearly gone out of his mind, worrying about what could have happened.

_Flashback: _

Tony had been missing for three hours, noone could reach him, and Gibbs had gone home early, not wanting the rest of the team to see him worrying. Gibbs paced his livingroom like a caged animal, a very dangerous animal when the door opened. Tony came inside and Gibbs marched right up to him, pressing him into the wall.

"Nice welcome.. can I hang up my coat now?" Tony asked, pressed into the wall by Gibbs's arm. Gibbs gave Tony a once over but didn't let go.

"Where were you?" Gibbs asked.

"What're you talking about?" Tony asked with a frown.

"You've been missing for three hours!" Gibbs growled. Tony chuckled and looked into the ceiling.

"I left a note Jet, I had a doctor's appointment" Tony said and looked back at Gibbs, "You have to start checking your pockets" he continued and kissed Gibbs. 

_End flashback._

Gibbs froze as he saw the lump on the cave floor and he ran forwards, kneeling down and checking Tony's pulse. McGee came jogging over and knelt on Gibbs's left side, by Tony's feet.

"How is he Boss?" McGee asked.

"Unconcious" Gibbs replied. The pulse was weak and fluttering fast against his fingers, and Gibbs knew it was shock as he touched Tony's skin which was cold and clammy against his hand. "Help me roll him" Gibbs said. They carefully rolled Tony onto his back and Gibbs tried to rouse Tony. Tony groaned and opened his eyes after a long while of trying to rouse him with no luck. "Tony, wake up" Gibbs said. Tony's eyes fluttered open.

"Hi Jet" Tony drawled.

"Hey there, ready to go ba-"

"I was looking for you, I think I forgot to unplug the coffee maker" Tony mumbled as his eyes started closing again. Gibbs frowned and patted Tony's chin again. "I'm sorry" Tony mumbled and opened his eyes again, they were glazed and dazed and Gibbs didn't like what he was seeing one bit. "Are you okay? You look worried.. and I'm cold" Tony said, and started shivering, "The floor is bumpy" he mumbled.

"We should move him back to the fire" Gibbs sighed. "We're going for a little walk Tony, you up for it?" Gibbs asked, "Ah why the hell am I asking, we're going for a walk DiNozzo, upsy daisy" Gibbs said and with the help of McGee, got Tony into a standing position. Tony almost fell but Gibbs and McGee were quicker, and flung one arm each over their shoulders. "One foot in front of the other" Gibbs said.

"I'm tired" Tony mumbled and started sagging against Gibbs who cast a worried glance at the younger man.

"Hey! Stay awake!" Gibbs growled. Tony's head jolted back up and Tony winced.

"My head hurts" Tony mumbled.

"I know it does, just a little further Tony" Gibbs said. He was getting extremely worried about Tony being so damn lethargic. "Just a little further" Gibbs repeated as they saw the fireplace.

"I was looking for George" Tony mumbled.

"I thought you were looking for me?" Gibbs asked.

"That too, but I couldn't find George so I looked for you.. can't you turn the thermostat up? It's freezing in here" Tony mumbled. Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle at that as they reached the fireplace and lay Tony down on his sleepingbag. Gibbs stepped back and his foot hit something hard, he turned around and saw Tony's backpack. His gut told him the hard things were in Tony's backpack, and that it wasn't just some rock he had hit with his foot. His gut told him it was..

..the radios.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Of course they were in Tony's backpack !!! Haha haahahahahaaaa.. I have a white Christmas, though it's raining right now.

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	7. George the Stray

"See if you can get us some help with these" Gibbs said and tossed the radios to McGee who almost dropped them. "I'll try to keep Tony awake" Gibbs said and walked over to Tony who was now propped up against the cave wall to keep him from falling asleep. Gibbs sat down next to Tony and sighed. "How're you feeling Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Tired.. sore.. stiff.. why didn't you tell me we're in a cave?" Tony asked and turned his head towards Gibbs, "And why didn't you tell me that McGee's here? I blew our cover" Tony said quietly. Gibbs chuckled and wiped his nose with his sleeve before looking at Tony.

"You blew it right after that rock hit you in the head Tony" Gibbs said with a smirk, "McGee knows, and he doesn't care" Gibbs said and took Tony's hand with a frown, "You're freezing, wait here and I'll get my sleepingbag for you" Gibbs said.

"Where would I go?" Tony asked.

"I don't know" Gibbs said as he got up, "But I'm not taking any chances" he said and walked over to McGee. "Any luck?" Gibbs asked over McGee's shoulder, making McGee jump and almost lose the radio.

"N.. no Boss" McGee stuttered and kept fiddling with the radio. "But I think I'm close, I'm just going to go outside and see if I can get anything there" McGee said and got up. Gibbs nodded and went to the fire, tossing another stick on it before he went back to Tony and tucked his sleepingbag around him. Mcgee disappeared and Gibbs leaned in for a kiss.

"Mmm, nice" Tony said, "We could do a quickie before he comes back" Tony whispered.

"If you didn't have that concussion I would slap you into next month right now" Gibbs said and chuckled along with Tony. "You scared me you know" Gibbs said and took Tony's cold hand in his own warm hand. "Don't go wandering off like that, you promised me never to do that again" Gibbs said and looked at Tony who was clearly struggeling against sleep. "And don't fall asleep just yet, come on, do some talking, you know you want to" Gibbs said.

"Contrary to popular beliefs, I'm not great on small talk" Tony said, "I don't feel like talking, I feel like sleeping" Tony continued, "And I was really looking for George you know" Tony finished.

"You were looking for the stray cat that keeps showing up in my basement?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded and regretted the movement instantly. "Easy" Gibbs said and snuck an arm around Tony, pulling the younger man so his head rested on Gibbs's shoulder. "How come I think you know more about George than you're letting on?" Gibbs asked.

"Because you're crazy, I know nothing about George the stray cat" Tony said innocently.

"I think you do" Gibbs said.

"But I don't" Tony argued.

"So you haven't been sneaking him into the house when it's raining or cold outside and secretly given him food and milk in the basement?" Gibbs asked with a chuckle.

"Like I said, crazy" Tony said and twirled a finger against his temple to underline his point. Gibbs chuckled and kissed the side of Tony's forehead. McGee picked that very moment to come running inside with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"They're coming for us, ETA thirty minutes! Now all we have to do is wait" McGee said.

"See? I told you we were getting out of here" Tony said.

"No you didn't" Gibbs chuckled.

"Well I did now, didn't I?" Tony mumbled as his eyes closed. Gibbs looked over at him and shook Tony's shoulder.

"Tony wake up" Gibbs said, "you can't go to sleep yet" he continued.

Nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Dun dun duuuuuuuuun!!!! What happened? Tony was doing so good and then BAM! Right back to square one!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	8. ETA ten minutes

"Tony wake up!" Gibbs demanded, but it didn't happen.

"What's going on, why isn't he waking up?" McGee asked.

"I don't know, Tony, wake up!" Gibbs demanded. Nothing. Tony was still deeply unconcious and Ducky's words rang through Gibbs's head. 

_"..headwounds are very tricky that way, you can wake up and feel close to fine and then suddenly it renders you deeply unconcious or in a coma"_

"He's not.. not dead.. is he?" McGee asked. Gibbs felt for the pulse just to be sure, and found it a little fast and irregular. "Is he?" McGee asked again.

"No" Gibbs said and turned around, "When are they here?" Gibbs asked. McGee looked at his watch.

"Ten minutes" McGee said after a little while, "Is he going to make it?"

"I don't know" Gibbs said quietly, "But him not waking up is a very bad sign" Gibbs sighed and rubbed a hand across his tired face. "This is not good" he said after a short while of silence. He reached forward and checked Tony's pulse once again, and found it just like he had left it, fast and irregular. Gibbs checked Tony's breathing and didn't like what he was hearing one bit. Tony's breath was shallow and coming in short puffs. "His breathing sucks" Gibbs said finally after a quick glance at McGee. Gibbs ruffled Tony's hair, "You can wake up now Tony, this joke is old and tired" Gibbs said. But Tony didn't move. "Damnit" Gibbs growled.

"He has a thick scull" McGee said finally. Gibbs turned to him. "I'm just saying, this is Tony, THE luckiest man on the planet, he's had more injuries than any other Agent I know, but still manages to walk away from it without too much physical therapy and therapists involved.. he's going to make it, I'm sure of it" McGee said. Gibbs chuckled. "What? What's so funny?" McGee asked, bewildered.

"Usually I'm the one to calm you down McGee, it's funny that you think I need it this time" Gibbs said.

"Don't you?" McGee asked, regretting the question as he spoke it, knowing full well Gibbs was not the person to ask this. he got no answer and felt relief wash over him. "He has a thick scull" McGee said again, "He'll be fine" McGee finished.

"As long as he wakes up and recognizes us, I really don't care about everything else..I hear the helicopter coming" Gibbs said, "Let's get everything and get outside" Gibbs said. They worked quickly, gathering up everything and estinguishing the fire before Gibbs crouched down and gathered Tony into his arms. Tony's right arm hung down and his feet were stretched, also limp. All in all, he looked like a huge ragdoll hanging from Gibbs's arms. The helicopter touched down and Gibbs hurried towards it. He was met by paramedics who grabbed Tony and lay him down on a stretcher, hurrying to the helicopter and almost letting McGee and Gibbs stay behind before reconsidering and letting them come with after many glare and growls from Gibbs.

Nothing was said the entire trip to the hospital, and Gibbs didn't understand what the paramedics were saying. He did understand the oxygenmask and the heartmonitor being attatched.

It wasn't looking good at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yes! Read it and review it :P

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	9. Waitingroom

Gibbs paced the waiting area for the umpteenth time that hour, waiting for any news at all about Tony's condition when Ducky, Abby, and Ziva came through the doors, and he stopped, looking at all of them for an explanation as to why they were there. McGee waved at him from behind the three worried people and Gibbs smirked. When one knew, they all knew. 

"How is he?" Abby demanded as she flung herself around Gibbs's neck.

"I don't know" Gibbs said and looked at Ducky.

"I'll go see what I can find out" Ducky smiled and excused himself, going straight to the information desk. Seconds later, he was gone through the doors leading to the ER. 

"He's going to be alright, right? Tell me he's going to be alright, I want you to sugarcoat reality" Abby whispered into Gibbs's ear.

"He's going to be fine, he has a thick skull" Gibbs said and realeased himself from Abby's grip. "Did anyone remember coffee?" Gibbs asked. Ziva produced a cup and Gibbs took it as he sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs. 

"So.. what happened?" Abby asked. McGee sat down next to Gibbs.

"We walked all the way up there, DiNozzo was complaining as usual" Gibbs said and was interrupted by a slap on the wrist by Abby before he continued, "We got up to the place we were going to use to recreate the murderscene, and then it started raining, we collected firewood and retreated inside a cave.. seemed like a good idea at the time" Gibbs said and sipped his coffee.

"And?" Abby asked, "That doesn't explain why Tony's in the ER" she continued, "It doesn't explain anything at all!"

"We sat down to eat our lunches, when Tony jumped up and pushed McGee out of the way of a falling rock.. hit him right in the head, blood was pouring but we stopped it pretty quickly" Gibbs said. As he had talked, McGee had leaned in on Gibbs's shoulder and had fallen asleep. He was now snoring quietly on Gibbs's shoulder, and Gibbs did nothing to disturb him. Instead, he righted McGee's head so he would sleep more comfertably. Abby raised an eyebrow but said nothing, as did the rest of the team. One by one, they fell asleep, all except for Gibbs who kept drinking his coffee and stare at the doors, waiting for Ducky to emerge. Gibbs snuck out from underneath Abby and McGee's heads and carefully lay them down on the chairs, hoping they wouldn't wake up and then he started pacing the waitingroom again. His coffee was long gone and he was just waiting now.

"Jethro?" Ducky asked from behind Gibbs, making Gibbs turn around quickly.

"How is he? What is it? Is he dead? Where is he?" Gibbs asked. 

"Calm down Jethro, Anthony is still unconcious but responding to pain" Ducky said. Gibbs glared at Ducky. "That's a good sign Jethro, it means he will wake up if you ask my opinion, and you can see him if you'd like" Ducky said, "The reason he fell unconcious was that there is some minor swelling in his brain, nothing to be alarmed about right now though, he's holding up good on his own, now, he has a nasal canula" Ducky said. Gibbs glared at Ducky. "It's oxygen up his nose Jethro" Ducky sighed, "and a heart monitor" he continued, "just as a precaution" he finished.

"And? Where is he?" Gibbs demanded.

"Follow me" Ducky smiled and Gibbs followed Ducky silently wishing his friend to move faster. When they reached the door to Tony's room, Gibbs drew a deep breath and braced himself for what was to come. Ducky opened the door and Gibbs stepped inside, letting out the breath. Tony was quiet and still, not moving anything, eyes closed, a heartmonitor beeping happily along in the background, and the hiss of oxygen sounded in the room. "Jethro?" Ducky asked after a while, "Are you allright? I know it must come as a shock to see your loved one like this but I need to know if I should get you a chair before you fall down or not" Ducky said. Gibbs looked at him.

"You know?" Gibbs asked. Ducky chuckled.

"It wasn't too hard to find out about you two Jethro, the way you look at him, the way your eyes soften when you talk about him, and the way you act like a baboon when he gets hurt on or off the job, it's remarkable you've managed to not say anything dear friend" Ducky smiled and winked, "I'll leave you two alone now" Ducky smiled and left. Gibbs sat down in the most uncomfertable chair he had ever sat in, right next to Tony's head and took Tony's hand in his.

"You're still cold" Gibbs said and tucked Tony in further, "You always get cold when you're sick, isn't that right?" Gibbs asked as he drew a hand through the short brown hair on Tony's head. "Yeah it is" Gibbs sighed, "I need you to wake up soon" Gibbs said, "I'm going crazy without you"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know, very cheesy chapter :P Gibbs is still Gibbsy I hope?

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	10. Waking up and going down

Gibbs looked up as the beeping from the heartmonitor increased in speed. Tony was blinking and looking around and Gibbs couldn't help but grin.

"Welcome back" Gibbs said.

"I was gone? Where am I?" Tony asked and tried to sit up, but Gibbs got up and pushed Tony back down again.

"Easy, don't try to sit up, I don't want you to be unconcious again, you hear me?" Gibbs asked. He didn't let go of Tony until he got a slow nod. He let go and sat back down. "What do you remember?" Gibbs asked as he leaned back in the chair and folded his hands over his belly.

"I remember a cave of some sorts.. and then it all goes kind of blanc" Tony said and scratched his head, "I'm just guessing here, but something happened right? Something that made my head hurt a lot" Tony continued and rubbed the right side of his head, "Why do I need an IV.. and a heart monitor.. and oxygen?" Tony mumbled as his eyes started to drift close.

"Don't fall asleep yet" Gibbs said and pushed the call button. A nurse came in and smiled as she saw Tony was awake, disappearing out the door only to reappear minutes later with a doctor.

"Agent DiNozzo" the doctor said, "My name is George, I just need to check you over quickly and you can go back to sleep" the doctor finished. He examined Tony, asking questions, and getting answers. When he was done, he stood back and smiled, "Everything seems to be fine, I'll come back in an hour and check up on you" George said and walked out.

"I remember looking for George" Tony mumbled and fell asleep again. Gibbs smirked. Tony cared for that cat more than anyone, and had on several occasions snuck him into the basement when it was raining or when it was cold. Gibbs used to come down into the basement and scratch the cat behind the ears and work some on the boat. Gibbs and Tony played the 'I don't now nothing about no cat' game and agreed that they needed to start shutting the window in the basement so the cat wouldn't come back. Gibbs sighed, rubbed a hand over his face, and sat back in the chair.

"It'll only be an hour Tony, and then you'll be awake again" Gibbs said and smirked, before closing his eyes. Exactly an hour later, Gibbs woke up to the door opening and the doctor entered followed by a nurse.

"Hello Agent Gibbs" George said and leaned over Tony. "Agent DiNozzo, wake up" George said, when nothing happened, he frowned and shook Tony's shoulder. "Agent DiNozzo, I need you to open your eyes for me" George said.

"Try Tony" Gibbs said and got up.

"Tony, I need you to wake up for me buddy" George said and rubbed his fist up and down Tony's chest. "It's not happening, Linda, let's get him into the CT right now, Agent Gibbs, he is in a coma and we have to find out what's causing it, I will be back with news as soon as possible" George said.

"But.." Gibbs started as Tony was wheeled out the door. "He was fine an hour ago.." Gibbs said as the door closed and he was left with his own words hanging in the air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeeeees??? This is the last chapter I'll be posting at least for five days, just so you know, it's because I don't have Internet at the hospital anymore :( It's a white winter outside and I'm enjoying it when I'm not out with my car, because it's kind of slippery and wet at the same time. It's not really that cold, but cold enough :) See you in five days :D evil grin


	11. Waitingroom2

"Jethro? What on earth is going on, I saw them wheel Anthony out of the room and they said he was going to have a CT" Ducky said as Gibbs came out of Tony's room. Gibbs looked white as a sheet, "Here, sit down Jethro, before you fall flat on your ass" Ducky said and pushed Gibbs into a chair, "What is going on?" Ducky asked after sitting down next to his longtime friend.

"He's in a coma.. he woke up an hour ago and now he's in a coma.." Gibbs said, "He was fine Duck, even remembered bits and pieces.. made a joke and everything and now he's.. the doctor couldn't wake him up" Gibbs said "I need coffee" Gibbs said and got up, determined not to stop for anything other than the nurses station for some of the good coffee, not the mud they served in the cafeteria. 

"Jethro.. what do I tell the others?" Ducky asked. 

"Whatever you want" Gibbs growled and left Ducky in the hall. He stomped into the elevator and stabbed the button. He was sick of waiting, and Tony had been fine, so Gibbs decided to blame the hospital for not taking good enough care of his Tony. HIS Tony. Then he did a one eighty and blamed himself. He should've known that nothing ever came easy with Tony. As the elevator doors opened, Abby stood in front of him and placed a cup in his hand, before towing him with her to sit down in a chair. "Why does everyone insist on me sitting in chairs?" he mumbled as she pushed him down in a chair.

"Because you look like crap Gibbs" Abby said and sat down next to him, leaning on his shoulder. "Why are you here and not with Tony anyway?" Abby asked, "Is he driving you crazy again with all the jokes or are you just on a coffee hunt?" Abby asked.

"Abs.. Tony's.. Tony's in a coma" Gibbs said, swallowing past a lump in his throat. He hadn't watched Tony carefully enough.

"What?!" Abby said, not moving from where she was sitting, but her whole body tensed, "Tony's in a coma?" she asked calmly, "Am I the last to know?" she asked.

"No Abs, you're not the last to know" Gibbs reassured her, "You and Ducky knows now" Gibbs said quietly, "Where's your reaction? Aren't you going to punch me for not taking good enough care of him?" Gibbs asked.

"It's not your fault Gibbs" Abby said, just as calm, "It's the stupid hospital's fault for not taking good enough care of him" she continued, "And if you don't stop blaming yourself, I really am going to punch you" she said. Gibbs chuckled and put his arm around Abby. They said nothing for a while, as Gibbs was busy draining his cup of the last drops of coffee. "You should shower, you smell REALLY bad" Abby said finally.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Abby replied.

An hour later, Gibbs had showered and found himself sitting in the waiting area once again, coffee cup in one hand, a rambling Abby curled against him, speaking to McGee about some sort of alien bug infesting computers. Gibbs pictured a computer's nose running and shook the mental image just as fast.

"Agent Gibbs?" George asked and came walking towards him, "If you'd just follow me a-"

"Anything about Tony's contition, you can say to the whole team" Gibbs said quickly.

"Alright, Tony's intercranial preassure has rissen, which means that his brain is swelling, right now, we've put him in a drug induced coma in hopes of letting his body rest enough to heal up on it's own, if his brain continues swelling we will have to drill a hole through his skull to help releave the preassure" George said, "Do you want to see him?" George asked. Gibbs nodded, unable to trust his voice. "Follow me" George said and led the way. As they approached the door, Gibbs tried to mentally prepare himself for what was to come, but when the door opened, he had to strain himself to not just sink to the floor.

"Shit" Gibbs whispered. Tony was so pale and still, not moving at all, a tube down his throat to help him breathe. "Shit" Gibbs said again and walked into the room, sitting down next to Tony and taking Tony's lax hand into his own. "Hell Tony.. would you just wake up already? You're really getting on my last nerve.. one week from now, I expect you to be coherent, and there bette not be any complications" Gibbs warned Tony. "Shit..I love you and I need you, is that what you want to hear? Stupid McGee who didn't hear that rock fall! Stupid lunch.. stupid.. stupid everything.. damnit.." Gibbs sighed as a single tear rolled down his face. "I'll take care of you.. I promise, no matter what, I'll take care of you" Gibbs finished and leant back in his chair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: When I wrote this, it was difficult.. All the snow is raining away.. goodbye snow..

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	12. Passing out

_"So. what do you think?" Tony asked. Gibbs looked around the room._

"A little bright perhaps?" Gibbs said and chuckled. Lights were hanging absolutely everywhere, a star in the window and a tree that was fully decorated in the corner, complete with gifts under it. But he had been expecting it, knowing that Tony hadn't celebrated christmas a kid should've been able to with his father. "It looks perfect" Gibbs said and kissed Tony. Tony leaned forwards and kissed Gibbs.

"Not here" Gibbs said and pulled back.

"Why not? We've done it here tons of times" Tony said, "On the sofa, over the table, on the floor, on the-"

"yeah yeah, I get it, but not today"

"Why?" Tony asked as he folded his arms around Gibbs's neck, "Is something wrong?"

"The angel is looking at me" Gibbs said.

"Then let's go upstairs already" Tony said and towed Gibbs to the stairs.

_--------------00---------------_

Gibbs woke with a start and saw Tony's back arch off the bed and the heartmonitor was screaming. Then Tony's head started twitching to the left along with the rest of his body. Gibbs grabbed a hold of him to prevent him from falling off the bed and buzzed for the nurses who came in followed by George. They unhooked the respirator and a nurse started bagging Tony instead while George pushed some drugs into Tony's IV port. Soon after, Tony started going lax in their arms until he was quiet once again and the heartmonitor settled down. They hooked Tony up to the respirator once again and George started checking Tony's vitals. Then he turned to Gibbs.

"We need to run some tests, but I believe the pressure has rissen again, we may need to operate" George said as they raised the safety rails on the bed. "I'll come back for him in about ten minutes" George said and disappeared out the room. Gibbs looked at Tony.

"If you do that again, I swear I'll smack you harder then ever before" Gibbs said and sat down, taking Tony's hand in his, "Stop scaring me..please?" Gibbs asked. He wasn't surprised to not recieve an answer. Tony's heartmonitor seemed to slow down a bit. "Hey.. you're scaring me again, get that rythm back!" Gibbs ordered. But the heartmonitor continued to decrease in speed until it announced that life had left Tony's body. "TONY!" Gibbs yelled in dispair. George and the two nurses came running in with a crash cart, unhooking the respirator. The nurse started bagging Tony. 

"Give me three hundred" George said calmly and pressed the paddles against Tony's chest after lubing them up. "Clear" George said and Tony's body jumped, the heartmonitor started beeping again, and Gibbs let out his breath. The nurse kept bagging Tony as George turned to Gibbs. "We're taking him for the tests now" George said and disappeared out the door with Tony. Ducky came in with two raised eyebrows.

"What is going on this time?" Ducky asked.

"He had a seizure and then his heart stopped" Gibbs said, clearly in shock. "I can't do this.. this can't be good for the heart can it?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro.." Ducky started just as Gibbs's eyes closed and he crumbled to the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh no!!! Things are out of control!!!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	13. Run down

_"How is he?" Gibbs asked. _

"Stubborn and pigheaded, just as he was with his bout with the exploding car!" Ducky said firmly.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Tony complained.

"You're going to lie down and rest, right now!" Gibbs growled, "In Abby's lab you idiot, not here!" Gibbs growled and Tony scurried off. "How is he Duck, really?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing a little rest and food won't cure" Ducky replied. Gibbs smirked.

"He's been going non stop for three days..talking, worrying, writing, calling people, interrogating people.. but he got his man" Gibbs said.

"Is that pride I hear?" Ducky asked.

"Got to go" Gibbs said and disappeared out into the elevator. He took it up to Abby's lab and entered. Abby was nowhere to be found and Gibbs walked over to where Tony was snoring lightly on her futon. He crouched down and ran a hand through Tony's hair. "Love you" he whispered and stood back up. As he turned around, Abby was standing there. "What?"

"I knew you cared" she simply said and went back to work. 

---------------------00--------------------

"...and he obviously ran himself into the ground, he has been worrying about Anthony for the past days and not gotten enough sleep or nutrition, there's no wonder that he's unconcious right now" Ducky's voice came floating through the og of his brain. Gibbs blinked and opened his eyes only to find himself looking up at the roof of a hospital room. "Jethro, good morning" Ducky said and Gibbs turned his head towards the sound only to come face to face with Ducky and a worried McGee hovering in the background. Behind both of them, he saw Tony laying pale and still, hooked up to a respirator with a huge white bandage around his head.

"What happened?" Gibbs demanded and cleared his throat, not taking his eyes off Tony's still form. "Did thy operate?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, they had to, don't you remember giving them your consent?" Ducky asked. "Of course you don't, you were really out of it, as Abby would say. You've been out for the better part of two days, had us fairly worried" Ducky said.

"Two days?" Gibbs asked. "Why?" he asked.

"You ran yourself into the ground my friend, Timothy has been kind enough to sit with both of you so I could go home and get some sleep, now, you have an IV to get your fluids back to normal, and a nasal cannula to ease up some of the stress put on your body, plus the heartmonitor just to make sure your heart is still beating.. in five days they will try to rouse him Jethro, you must try to take better care of yourself" Ducky said.

"Okay" Gibbs said and looked at Ducky, "I'll try" Gibbs continued, "Promise" he finished when Ducky kept glaring at him. Ducky rolled his eyes and patted Gibbs's arm before leaving with a few words to Tony, and a few words to McGee, making him smile slightly. "Is eeryone okay?" Gibbs asked. McGee sat down.

"Ziva's worried although she won't say so.. Abby can't stop talking about your collapse, and Ducky just keeps talking.. I think he's worried.. how're you doing?" McGee asked, chancing a worried glance in Gibbs's direction. To his surprise, Gibbs smirked.

"Better when he gets better" Gibbs said and looked over at Tony again, "Did everything go okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah.. everything went according to plan, at least that's what I got, there was a lot of medical mumbo jumbo, but I got that everything was okay.. Boss.. Gibbs, they were also saying there was a fair chance of Tony being.. uhm..uh.." McGee said. Gibbs fixed him with a stern glare. "Braindamage Boss" McGee simply said.

"So everything did NOT go okay?" Gibbs asked.

"It did! Promise! But the pressure Tony's brain was put through.." McGee said.

"Braindamage" Gibbs repeated the word to himself before looking over at Tony, "Better not have braindamage" he mumbled and closed his eyes again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I liked this chapter :D Yay McGee! Yay everyone! YAY! YAYAYAYAYAY!!!! Yay world.. okay, not yay world but yay me!!! I feel like a monkey on crack! YAY!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	14. Forgetful

Five days later, Gibbs found himself on the same bed as before, looking at Tony. The nurses had said nothing about the extra bed, and George had said Gibbs needed the rest. So Gibbs had stayed in the room with the unconcious Tony, reading him the paper and some books, asking him to be okay and wake up when they tried waking him up. And here they were, George extubated Tony.

"Tony, open your eyes" George said. Tony's eyes fluttered half open. "Hello Tony" George smiled. Gibbs felt his heart increase in speed.

"Where-" Tony started but coughed. George pressed an oxygenmask over Tony's mouth and nose.

"Don't talk yet, just wait a few minutes and we'll try some water first" George said to calm Tony down. Tony's eyelids fluttered and he looked like he was about to succomb to the darkness again when his eyes went wide. "Easy, easy, you're at the hospital, everything is okay, Gibbs is right here" George said, "Agent Gibbs, would you come oer here and try to keep him calm?" George asked. Gibbs came over and took Tony's hand.

"Hey Tony, I'm right here, you just rest and take it easy" Gibbs said, but Tony still seemed scared. "It's really okay, I know your head must hurt, but I'll explain everything if you'd just relax a little" Gibbs said. Tony kept looking at him and his lips moved. Gibbs frowned, "No, everything's okay, you just had an operation seven days ago and they had to put you in a medically induced coma, but you're awake now" Gibbs said. Tony's lips moved again and Gibbs smirked before leaning forward and whispering in Tony's ear.

"Love you too" Gibbs whispered before straightening back up. "I'm jsut going to stand back while the doc does what he needs to do, okay?" Gibbs asked. He got a quick nod and stepped back while the doctor checked over Tony's vitals and removed the oxygen mask, replacing it with a nasal cannula and giving Tony a few sips of water.

"Now, I need to run a few tests, so we're taking him with us for now" George smiled and rolled Tony away. Gibbs sat back on his bed and smiled, everything seemed to go the right way today.

"Jethro? Did everything go according to plan?" Ducky asked. Gibbs nodded. "Oh good, I've been worried, I believe I even made Timothy fall asleep with my story about the rhino and the giraffe, you know it's really an interesting story.." Ducky said. Gibbs leant back and enjoyed Ducky's story while he smirked, thinking about Tony and that everything had gone according to plan. When they wheeled in Tony a little later, George's expression said everything, something was clearly wrong. Tony looked asleep and George came over to Ducky and Gibbs.

"He's lost three years.. Agent McGee met us in the hallway and Tony didn't recognize him, but he kept asking for someone named Kate, saying she would worry if he didn't tell her he was alive.. Agent McGee seemed a little upset" George said. 

"Damnit.." Gibbs said and sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired face, "Will this never end?" Gibbs asked to noone in particular. George left. "He remembered me" Gibbs said, "But we weren't together back then, but he remembered.. us.. he.." Gibbs started, but he just couldn't say that Tony had said he loved him, it was too private.

"I understand" Ducky said and squeezed Gibbs's shoulder reassuringly. "The mind is a mysterious thing Jethro.. just be happy he has not forgotten you, alright?" Ducky asked. Gibbs nodded and closed his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: What did you think???

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	15. Kate's gone

When Tony opened his eyes, the light was turned off to not bother his light sensitive eyes, and the blinds were shut. Gibbs sat in a chair next to the bed and Tony smiled.

"Hey" he croaked and coughed slightly. Gibbs's head snapped up and he reached for the water, offering Tony three small sips of water. "How long have I been out?" Tony asked quietly, it seemed that everything he did set of jolts of pain through his head.

"About a day, give or take a few hours" Gibbs smiled, "How're you feeling?" Gibbs asked and took Tony's hand, intertwining their fingers as he looked straight into Tony's eyes.

"Okay I guess.. I thought Kate would've visited by now, but other than that, I feel okay" Tony smiled. "And where's Abby?" Tony asked, "She wants to punch me, doesn't she?" Tony asked.

"I don't know" Gibbs chuckled sadly. At one point, Gibbs would have to tell Tony that one of his closest friends had died several years ago. At one point, he would have to introduce Ziva David, at one point, he would have to introduce Timothy McGee again.

"What're you thinking about?" Tony asked, "Let me tell you what I'm thinking, we get out of here and go to that coffee shop around the corner from NCIS and then you get coffee and I get tea" Tony said. Gibbs frowned slightly, the coffee shop had come to be after Kate's death. There were obviously some kind of lapses in Tony's memory.

"Do you remember the Harrison's case?" Gibbs blurted out.

"Who're they? Do we have a new case?" Tony asked. Gibbs bit back a sigh. The Harrison's case was a case Tony wouldn't let go of, like an old dog on an old bone. The child had been murdered, and Tony was so convinced it was the father that had done it, that Gibbs had almost pulled him off the case. It turned out Tony was right, and he got to do the interrogation. James Harrison cracked after three minutes, the fastest confession they had ever gotten. "Hello in there?" Tony asked after a little while.

"I'm here Tony, just thinking" Gibbs said and smiled reassuringly at Tony who eyed him suspiciously.

"What about?" Tony asked, "And when's Kate going to get here, would you call her? I wanna brag about my bandaged head, she must be worried sick, won't you let her in or something?" Tony asked.

"Tony.. Kate is-" Gibbs was about to say dead when the door burst open and Abby, towing McGee behind her, and Ziva, being pushed inside by Ducky, entered. "We'll talk later" Gibbs said and smirked sadly This wasn't the time, nor place, to tell Tony that Kate was dead. Tony wasn't strong enough right now, Gibbs decided.

"Hi Tonybear" Abby said and hugged Tony carefully.

"Hi.. who're they?" Tony asked and pointed to McGee and Ziva.

"You work with them" Gibbs whispered.

"No I don't" Tony said and frowned, "Where's Kate?" Tony asked. Abby bit her lower lip.

"Anthony, Kate is gone" Ducky said.

"Huh? I don't understand, Kate is gone where? Istanbul?" Tony asked. Abby couldn't help but sob and McGee coforted her. "Don't cry Abs, she'll be back in no time" Tony smiled. Abby sobbed again.

"Tony, Kate's dead" Gibbs said. Tony looked at him, searching for anything that would make this all a gruesome joke. "It's real Tony, she's gone, died a few years back" Gibbs said. Tony blinked several times before looking down at his hands. Then he rolled over on his side and stared into the wall.

"We'll leave you two alone" McGee said and marched out of there followed by the rest of the team.

"Tony.." Gibbs begun, but Tony seemed to not listen. "I'm sorry" Gibbs said simply.

"It wasn't your fault" Tony said and cleard his throat. "Was it? How'd she die?" Tony asked.

"Gunshot wound to the head, a terrorist, he's dead" Gibbs said.

"And that woman.. is she Kate's replacement?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs said.

"Okay" Tony simply said and closed his eyes. Gibbs frowned, he would've thought hearing that your best friend died would've brought some sort of feelings out of Tony, but nothing had happened, Tony was cold like a fish in the water. He would have to be there when the dam burst.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: You all like it?

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	16. The talk that never happened

Two weeks later and Tony was allowed to go home, with Gibbs. And with a promise that someone would be with Tony at all times. Tony's mood had gone from bad to worse, and he hardly spoke to anyone after the news about Kate's death. He hardly even spoke to Gibbs. And Gibbs had yet to see Tony shed a single tear over Kate, just like last time. It seemed to Gibbs that Tony just took it to heart, and like last time, he didn't speak of her. They had just gotten home and Gibbs had placed Tony in the sofa, with a blanket and a cola. He had turned on the TV and Tony was currently watching an old movie.

"I got food!" Gibbs said and entered the livingroom with two steaks and mashed potatoes. He placed one plate in front of Tony and put one plate next to it, sitting down next to Tony. "Dig in" Gibbs said. He started eating, noticing how slowly Tony ate. "You not hungry?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied, but continued eating, "It's very good, I just don't have that much of an apetite" Tony said. Gibbs put down his fork.

"You haven't had much of an apetite since you learned about Kate" Gibbs said. Tony looked down into the floor and his jaw clenched. "Tony, you need to talk about this, last time you just went quiet, like now, you were a pain in the ass until we got you drunk and made you spill your guts" Gibbs said, "I'm not doing that again, not when you're hurt" Gibbs finished.

"Maybe this time's different" Tony said, "Maybe I don't want to talk this time" Tony mumbled as he started picking on his blanket. His hair was finally starting to grow back and he looked miserable.

"Maybe it's not different at all" Gibbs said and looked at Tony, "Maybe it's just like last time.. when I found you sitting all alone in your flat" Gibbs said. "We dragged you out and got you drunk.. I can't do either because you're injured" Gibbs continued, "If you'd just talk to me.." Gibbs tried. Tony sighed.

"It won't help" Tony said.

"Fine.. fine.. but you're going to talk either way, you know that right?" Gibbs asked and glared at Tony.

"Maybe" Tony said, "Look, I'm really tired, can't we do this tomorrow?" Tony asked. Gibbs sighed and looked down at his food. Tony got up but Gibbs grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down on the sofa. "Jet! I really need to sleep" Tony growled.

"No, you need to talk" Gibbs said, "You always want to talk and all of a sudden you don't.. you can't go to bed until you've talked to me" Gibbs continued, "What was it about her that makes you miss her so much?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine, we'll just sit right here until I drop dead on the floor, fine by me" Tony growled and looked at his food.

"Talk" Gibbs growled, he was getting tired of all this, "I'm getting tired of your games" he growled.

"It's not a game Jet.. I don't feel like talking about her just yet" Tony said, completely disarming whatever Gibbs had been about to say.

"Okay.. but tomorrow, we talk" Gibbs said and looked at Tony. "I'm just going to use the bathroom and I'll be right back" Gibbs said and kissed Tony before leaving. Tony stared after him.

"There'll be no tomorrow Jet.. 'm sorry" Tony whispered before hoisting himself out of the couch. He went downstairs and picked up the gun in the drawer, checked it for bullets, and pressed it against his temple.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Gibbs yelled behind him just as a shot rang out in the chilly basement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeeeees? I know, I know, it's late, but it's here now, isn't it? I'm very sorry for taking my sweet time when it's been on my computer for ages :P I've yet to write the net chapter so have patience and I'll reward it :P hugs and kisses your humble writer

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	17. The End

Gibbs watched it as in slow motion, the way Tony pulled the trigger, jumped at the sound of Gibbs's voice and the shot embedded itself in the wall instead. Gibbs jumped forwards and grabbed the gun, threw it on the work bench and grabbed Tony by the shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gibbs asked, shaking Tony roughly, "Don't you even think about killing yourself! You idiot! Moron! Stupid fuck!" Gibbs yelled. He stopped shaking Tony when he saw the tears stream down Tony's face. "I'm sorry Tony, I didn't mean to shake you, I'm sorry" Gibbs said and embraced Tony, rocking them from side to side. "Christ.. why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" Gibbs asked.

"I loved her.. I loved her..she was like my only sister.. she knew everything about me, EVERYTHING, I let her die.. I let her die.." Tony sobbed. Gibbs hugged him a little closer. "I just stood there like a moron and let her die" Tony sobbed.

"You couldn't know Ari was there Tony, you had no way of knowing that at all" Gibbs said and kissed Tony's forehead several times before embracing Tony again.

"I can still feel her blood on my face, I can still picture her saying, waow, I thought I'd die before, and then drop dead on the ceiling.. the way we looked around for Ari.. the way she died was so pointless.. utterly pointless" Tony sobbed.

"I know.. I know" Gibbs said, blinking away his own tears, "Don't you ever try and kill yourself Tony, ever! You got me? If you kill yourself she died in vain, when you remember her, remember what she did for you, how much she loved you" Gibbs said.

"She was the only one I could talk to, McGee's alright, Ziva's going to be a good investigator, Abs is nice to me and a good friend, but Kate, Kate was special. I talked to her about everything.. Everything Jet!!! I miss her so much.. so terribly much" Tony sobbed. Gibbs knew that Tony remembered when he mentioned McGee and Ziva, but he didn't want to interrupt Tony talking, so he kept his mouth shut. "She knew it all.." Tony sobbed, "I can't live without her.. I can't.." Tony sobbed harder now. Gibbs pulled away from him and cupped Tony's face in his hands.

"Listen to me Tony, I didn't think I could live without Kelly and Shannon, but I'm still here.. When I think the day sucks and I think dying is the only answer, I look at you and I can live another day.. Tony, I love you, and I need you to promise you wont EVER try to kill yourself again! Okay? Can you do that or do I need to strap you to a chair?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked into his eyes and nodded. Gibbs embraced him again. "You stupid stupid man.." he chuckled and kissed Tony's forehead. "Good thing I came down here or your brains would be splattered all over the place" Gibbs said.

"I dunno what I was thinking.. she would've hated me if I'd done something like that" Tony said into Gibbs's shoulder.

"She would" Gibbs said and released Tony. "Now, do you remember everything?" Gibbs asked. Tony sighed and nodded. "That's great!" Gibbs said, "But you're still not happy.. why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I remember it all.. even the bad things.. why couldn't I just forget the bad things in my life?" Tony asked.

"Because you wouldn't be who you are if you did" Gibbs replied. "Let's get upstairs and go to bed, telling everyone about your health can wait until tomorrow" Gibbs continued, "Everything can wait another day" Gibbs finished. The two of them walked upstairs and into the bedroom, and just held eachother for the entire night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: That's it for this story, hope you liked it, and I hope you didn't find it too long :) Hugs and kisses, your humble writer..

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


End file.
